The Proposal
The Proposal HatakeSetsuko : -Waking up that morning Setsuko had plaguing through his thoughts all night long. With the conversation that he had with Inkroe he was slightly curious if this was something he should do or be slightly worried about what he said…”In time you will accept mine.” As he would finally drift off he would see faint images of him and Ink on the battlefield. It would be pouring down rain as the two of them were exchanging looks… looks of anger and wanting to take down one another. Setsuko could here the BOOMS and CRACKS of thunder as the dream continued and right before he would wake both Ink and himself were gripping eachothers throats and stairing eachother down with their Sharingans. Gasping awake Setsuko would look around taking deep breathes and the sweat running down his face. He would sit up slowly as he repeated to himself again, “in time you will accept mine” –ruffling his hair he would stand up and went over to his desk as he saw a tiny box. He would look hard at it as he would pick it up and opened it. Gazing inside he would see a small ring, nothing special but something Setsuko but so much hard work into being able to afford it. Closing it shut he would place it back on the desk as he would walk over and begin dressing himself. As he did he would practice what he was about to say. As he did he would tell himself, “No no no… that’s so stupid!” –he would then place his mask over his face and then his headband over his left eye as he would look at the box one final time. Setsuko would then sigh and placed it into his pocket and walked out into the village. Looking around he did not see much going so he would walk over to the docks and took a seat looking off into the oceans. In his time away one of the things he did do was travel back home and well even though Yonshi was his home… Yukigakure would always be his home land. It was good to go back though seeing he wanted to check on his mother. It seemed she was okay and doing well but Setsuko knew that he would probably soon see the notice that she had passed. With her age going into her 60’s now it was hard to say how long she would have left. Closing his one eye he would take out the little box again and looked at it, moving it around in his finger tips, he would sigh thinking long and hard about this.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would walk out of the gate into the village.as she looks around the village walking slowly inside as she heard her footsteps on the ground and smells the scent of freshment in the air,Kirei was happy this time as everyone could read that from her small face.after walking a little Kirei ran down to the center of the village in front of the ramen shop she looked at the ramen shop for a moment remembering the time she had a few days ago with her Sensei and with Haru,Kirei smiled as she walked over to the bench that was near the ramen shop. Kirei would sit down as she then looked up to the air remembering all the great times she had in this village with her friends and with her twinsister. Kirei shaked her head for a moment as she thinks about her twinsister~ HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would perk up as he would hear the foot steps of someone nearby. He would look over his shoulder as he would smile under his mask; it was Kirei. He would look down to his hands as he would fiddle with the box and pulled it back to him and placed it into his side pouch. He would then get up and walked over to Kirei and sat down next to her and he would say nothing to her. He would just interlock his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei didnt notice Setsu was nearby until he joined her on the bench she smiled as she hold his hand "Hey there love, how are you doing today?"-Kirei would ask after she came back from her little dreamworld- NamikazeJinoraNamikazeJinora : -Loud thunderclap like sounds roared through the misty village of Yonshigakure, as a small flying silhouette appeared behind the misty veil it approached the coast of the village. The closer it got, the smaller the silhouette appeared, too slow and loud for it to be a projectile, as the silhouette broke through the mist, a large white and gold owl appeared in the air with its large wings dipping up and down through the air. as the mysterious predator bird approached closer it landed itself on one of the vertically standing posts standing idle on the water and took a look around at its surroundings. The owl rested itself on the wooden post its large talons against the slightly soggy wood and scanned the village for someone while resting silently. - HatakeSetsuko: -Looking over to Kirei he would smile to her as he would be slightly nervious but he would do what he could not to show it. “ I am well Kirei, just adjuting to life as a Jounin.” –he would pause looking at her- xKireiHimex: -Kirei smiled."thats great to hear love"-Kirei noticed he was a bit nervious but she thought it had to do with some training since he is a Jounin know.Kirei would lay down her head against his shoulder looking to the sky- CastielCaoin: -Castiel walked through the gate hearing the familiar thunderclap as he entered from the training grounds. He was in stopping for a bite to eat and maybe pick up some extra tools for his pack. He had missed seeing some of the people from when they did things together as genin but now as a jonin and all his training had come to make him stronger. He thought back to the training grounds the few nights before and remembered that he only caught up with soudai really. He also remembered her mentioning a Kenjutsu temple that her and some of the others went to. He walked through the streets the sound of his boots on the ground filled the immeadeate vacinity with a rough tapping as he kept his hands in his pockets, feeling the lint in them. He breathed softly through his mask as the cold air still reached his lungs. He reached the main area and scoot through the door to the ramen shop not really paying attention to who he might encounter on his way- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would wrap his arm around her and held her close to him as he would say; trying to stay calm. “Life is passing us by and before we know it… we will be the elders of the village.” –he laughed- “I mean my hair is already white though but still… this is going way to fast… life that is.” –he would pause for a moment trying to think about what he was going to say- NamikazelRuka has joined the chat xKireiHimex: -Kirei would laugh a little when he started about his hair "That is true love, but ou always will look great with our hair even though your very old"-Kirei smiled a bit- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look over seeing Cas as he would feel a little more nervous, not thinking he would have an audience for this moment. He would take a deep breathe as he laughed some before trying to make the conversation turn the way he wanted to. “Kirei… Have you thought about the future? What you want and what not?” –he would lower his head thinking about what he wanted but then again he was having the thoughts of his match with Ink… what would that outcome be?- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked up as she sees cas as Kirei then looked back to setsu to answer his question"my future... Yes i have been thinking of that as i want you be part of it as my love but that you know already"-Kirei scratched the back of her head feeling a little shy- HatakeSetsuko: -he would then taken in a deep breath as he would stand up and looked at Kirei. He would smile under his mask as he grabbed it and kneeled. He would then reach up taking off his head band as placed it on the ground.. “ Kirei I want the same… I cannot imagine you not being in my life. My life as a shinobi has been all about passion, about learning the ways and growing within my ranks. I know I may seem to only think about my training but know this. It was for you… for us… maybe even our family we might have some day. I love you Kirei with all my heart and I would give my life to protect you… just as I would protect this land.” –he would reach into his pocket and pulled out a small box as he opened it, exposing a small ring. “Will you do me the honors and become my wife?” –he would pause for a moment, waiting for her to answer. - xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to Setsu a bit shocked as she heard his words- "i love you with my whole heart also Setsu i cant imagen how it would be without you by my side or in my life, you gave me so much hapiness and great memories as i want more of them as a family one day"-Kirei started to blush-"as I really want to be your wife so my answer is Yes i want to give you the honor to become your wife"-Kirei blushed more as she looked at him- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would take the ring out and slipped it onto her finger as he would smile looking at her. He would take in a deep breath and then exhaled out.- “So it is suttled then… we shall be one and the same. Our own team.” –he would take her into his arms as he hugged her- xKireiHimex: -Kirei smiled as she hugged him back and kissed his cheek-" a team forever"-Kirei smiled once more as she still cant believe it. like she is dreaming or was a joke.- CastielCaoin: As cas left the ramen shop with his bowl he say down and looked out he smiled beneath the mask as he watched Setsuko propose. He quietly had a seat at the table out front and pulled down his mask, eating quietly. After he finished he thought about where hes gonna go next. Soudai, he thought as he was aunable to get to her the day before for a spar. He finished his ramen, feeling the hot wonderful liquid fill his stomach and he stretchedd with a sigh leaving his payment on the counter. He stood to his feet and began walking unknowing where he will wind up next. He would have given his congradulations but figured they wanted alone time esspecially on this wonderful day of theirs- HatakeSetsuko: -he would release her as he sat down- "so whats next?-he said jokingly- xKireiHimex: -Kirei scratched her head "i have no idea really"- as she then looked over to cas wondering if he is doing alright- HatakeSetsuko: -he would also follow her look to Cas- "is he okay?" xKireiHimex: -Kirei looked back to Setsu "i have no idea" Category:Casual Category:Event